Chance
Chance is a Human Meister with a considerably large soul. He and his partner, Clover, are students of the DWMA, and currently are stationed inside of the Wayne Manor. Skills and Abilities Soul Resonance- Chance has the ability to posses and weild weapons, notably Clover's Pouch form. Soul Menace- The ability to use his soul to directly attack other people. Cooking- Chance knows basic cooking techniques. Driving- He knows how to drive both a car and a motorcycle. Personality Cool, collected, and a bit easy to annoy, Chance tries to keep his temper under check. He's rather reserved, and believes heavily in luck and chance. He's a nice guy, and generally avoids angering anyone, but he's also rather protective of friends and family, and isn't afraid to jump into something that doesn't involve him if it means saving someone he cares about. History YEE SPOILERS AHEAD, SCURVY DOG Italy is a hell of a place to grow up in. And when your father works in the mafia, gambling and doing deeds, your life, well rich and plentiful, is a constant danger. Of course, Rex knew none of this when he was little. All he knew is his father would go out during the day and come back at night drunk and broke. Then he would beat his mother and go to sleep. Rex tried to ignore this for most of his life, until the age of 10, when, after a late night of gambling and drinking, his father came home drunker then ever. But... There was something different. Rex's father was not just drunk... He was scared. It was two hours before the police arived. Two hours before they found the bodies of both of Rex's parents, as well as the wounded child himself, who had miraculously survived a gunshot wound to the head, narrowly skidding across his skull. It was a month before the boy was well enough to leave the hospital, and with no relatives to go to, he was forced into a group home where he lived with several other children like himself. There, he felt rather alone, away from his parents and anyone he could love. He did have one friend, however. A small boy who taught him how to play Go Fish. A simple childrens card game that anyone could play, but... It stuck to him. Rex saw it for what it really was. Luck. It was all luck. And this same luck was what he used as his coping mechanism to cope with the loss of his parents. They were just unlucky. And he was lucky enough to survive. He was lucky enough to go on, and he was going to see to it that he would use his luck to his advantage forever. To solidify this, and his ideals, he decided to name himself after the game itself- The game being a game of Chance. Without a last name to remember, he replaced it with this, and continued about on his life for a year or so, until the group home burned down in a terrible accident. Left completely homeless, 'Chance' spent the next few years on the streets. He learned a few new card games, and over time, became a master of all things cards. He would gamble, bet and win his way to victory over and over again, often getting him into quite a bit of trouble. But his street smarts and belief in chance and luck always put him on top. It was not until he was reached out for his undeniably powerful soul did he realize his potential beyond simple card games. TO BE CONTINUED Relationship Guide *Clover - Partner Category:Characters